What the World May Never Know
by ThreeWayDart
Summary: A bloody birthday of a minor mafioso character.
1. Chapter 1

Is this a drabble?

Yes it is.

Go go 1827~

Disclaimer: dunno what this does but I see it in everyone else's work. So I don't own KHR…. Sadly.

This is Crack.

* * *

**What the World May Never Know**

Tsunayoshi Sawada, future Vongola decimo in training, could not help but wonder what would've possibly screw his life up so much that he would be where he is at the moment. Oh right, there is the sadistic infant hitman, relying a most likely twisted order from the ninth (Tsuna didn't need hyper institution to know that), a over enthusiastic wife-wannabe Haru, the equally, if not even more enthusiastic first crush Kyoko, and Chrome, who is following Mukuro's order to take some photos of Tsuna in a gown.

Yes, a gown. As in WOMAN'S CLOTHING.

It all started one morning much like many other mornings, Tsuna was pounded out of his bed with a Leon Hammer, pounded into his clothes, into dinning room (which was unnecessary because his food was already gone by the time he fell down the stairs), and then, into a black tinted limo.

And starting at that point, everything went to hell.

On the way to the air port, Reborn informed the panicking Tsuna (who look about to pass out from heart attack) that he has received another mission from the ninth, to be more accurate, it is going to be Tsuna's first undercover mission.

The future decimo is to infiltrate the mansion of a certain Mafioso don who has been deem 'overdue' in his criminal activities in Vongola territories. And as Tsuna attempted to explain to his baby tutor that there is no way he could sneak in a mafioso's home on the said mafioso's birthday as a guest, even if he make it, how the hell is he going to capture that said Mafioso.

Reborn smirked, and Tsuna knows instinctively that a smirking Reborn could only mean a bad day for himself.

"You and Hibari are going undercover as a businessman and his fiancée during the party."

"Hiee!?"

So now, Tsuna finds himself in a hotel room (top floor, really, but he didn't have the time to praise the view), with his two best girl friends, mist guardian, and tutor, staring at his own reflection in a mirror, and said self in a blue gown.

The poor don in training could not bring his kind heart to tell the beaming girls that he is not enjoying this (and telling the smirking baby didn't help). So hearing no protests, the girls proceeded to 'girlify' the trembling Tsuna with sparkly make up products and false hair bind together in a product call a wig.

Tsuna and his cloud guardian were able to enter the party without interruption thanks to false names (Kyo Taiken and Elena Taiken), and as much hatred Hibari holds for crowds, he was able to contain it with the promise of a fight with Reborn later on. And Tsuna was able to keep his posture up and continue to blind the world with his innocent (if not, strained) smile and glistering brown eyes solely because Hibari was warned beforehand if the herbivore messes up the mission and cost him his chance of biting Reborn to death, Tsuna would be the one painfully bitten to his early grave.

But the great Vongola decimo in training and his strongest guardian are both humans, one forced to look pretty in a dress and one forced to be in crowds of herbivores, and as humans, they have limits.

No one knows when, or how it happened, but sometime in that party, the two reached a mutual understanding beyond simple touches of fingertips and exchanges of tense smiles. And as the two approaches the targeted Mafioso who leers at Tsuna (Tsuna shivers involuntarily every time upon memory), the understanding they both shared in that evening allowed their bottled frustration and anger explode with a pang.

The targeted Mafioso's 46th birthday ended in showers of blood, screams, and agony.

And as the two acceding figures of the culprits of the bloody birthday party are shown with the mafioso's grand manor ablaze and continuously combusting in the background, the great sky lord of the Vongola tenth generation and his cloud guardian were definitely holding hands.

How it happened? The world may never know.


	2. Omake

Omake for What the World May Never Know

"Ne Hibari san…"

"…what is it herbivore?"

"Ano… I think I should be taking this dressing off, there is blood on it…"

"No."

"Ah? B-but its kinda… ruining the couch."

"…."

"…._fine_. If you want to get out of this dress so much…. I'll _help_."

"Hiee? Ah! W-wh-what are you doing Hibari san!?"

"…shut up, herbivore."

"Hn!"

"Tsk… Dame Tsuna is _busy_, I guess I'll just send Yamamoto and Gokudera on the next mission."


End file.
